


Growing up and Loving You

by Erikapell



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2018-11-17 00:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11264106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erikapell/pseuds/Erikapell
Summary: shes been by his side for as long as he can remember, he's loved her for years and she's loved him back.





	1. Chapter 1

He can hear humming, something soft and sweet and totally unfamiliar to his ears, he knows he should be outside with the rest of the kindergarteners, it is the first day and his dad had told him it was super important to make friends but.. he doesn’t want too. He doesn’t want to be friends with stupid head Reggie, and Cheryl blossom chews gum even though it’s dangerous, not to mention Archie Andrews had said he’d save him a seat at snack time and he never did. So yeah, he doesn’t want to be friends with any of those people and.. and he definitely doesn’t want to play outside with them for recess.   
So he does what he does best, he listens. His mama always said he was the greatest listener there was. He follows the tiny voice all the way down the hallway, peering through classroom doors until he finds the source of the sound.   
Two long blonde pigtails are facing his way, a tiny yellow sundress and black flats with yellow bows, he can’t see her face but he can see the fluffy white tail of Honey, the class rabbit. Jughead pokes his head through the door, Mrs.Nina is sitting at her desk looking over paperwork when her eyes catch the tiny beanie wearing boy, sneakily watching little Betty Cooper.  
“Jughead! I figured you’d be outside playing catch.” The young teacher calls out.  
Jugheads cheeks blush rose petal pink as he shrinks into himself embarrassed at being caught.   
“I umm.. I..” his voice comes out shaky and the pretty blonde girl with the pigtails turns his way, her eyes light up when she sees him and she slowly makes her way towards him, still carrying the ball of fluff.   
“Hi! My name is Betty Cooper. I sit exactly four desks away from you. You’re Jughead Jones and you wear a very cool hat.” Her eyes are twinkling as she recites the information back to him, holding out the bunny in her arms. “This is Honey, she’s really soft and she makes a really funny sound if you press your face to hers.” She rambles, placing the bunny on a desk and tugging Jugheads hand down to pet the bunny.  
He stiffens under her touch but the second his fingers meet the soft white fur he feels himself relax, his nerves lessen and he looks back up at her with a shy smile   
“Yeah, soft.” He mumbles  
The tiny five year old beams back at him “I know! And listen, get real close.”   
Jughead does as he’s told, he doesn’t think he could say no to Betty Cooper if he tried. Suddenly she’s humming again and Jugheads face is pressed into the bunnies fur. At the sound of Betty’s humming, Honey starts squeaking, a high pitched kind of chirp that makes Jughead smile. When he lifts his face Betty’s is practically wiggling in excitement.  
“She likes you! Right Mrs. Nina, if she squeaks she likes you?” Betty is clutching his hand now and dragging Jughead over to the teachers desk.   
“Of course! You guys are really great with Honey, what do you say I make you two the official Honey watchers. I know it’s a lot but if you guys can do it together..”   
Betty is looking up at Jughead with hopeful childish eyes as her hands grip his shoulder, she’s relying on him, she wants his help. The swell of pride he feels in his five year old chest is new and he quite likes the feeling.  
“We can do it.” He answers the teacher firmly.   
Betty squeals and clutches his hand in her own, a tingly feeling shooting through both their bones.   
“Okay then my little bunny parents, lets show you how to feed her.” As Mrs.Nina shows them the ropes of Bunny watching Betty stands I. Her tiptoes to whisper in Jugheads ear   
“I’m gonna be a great bunny mom and you’re gonna be a great bunny dad.” Her breath smells like strawberries and cheerios and it smells so good he just wants taste it. Instead he just mumbles.   
“Yeah.”   
By the time recess is over Betty has moved her books over to the empty seat beside Jughead and is organizing her pencil case. He finally gets the nerve to ask the question that’s been on his mind.   
“How come you weren’t at recess with everybody else? Don’t you wanna make friends?”   
Something saddens in the tiny blondes eyes before she’s shaking her head and grinning again   
“I did make a friend. You’re my best friend Juggie.” The nickname spills from her lips so casually Jughead finds he likes it. He likes it a lot.   
“You’re my best friend too.. bets.” He can’t keep the crazy smile off of his face as she taps on his spelling book, giving him a stare eerily similar to his mamas.   
After a few minutes of working he feels Betty lean over   
“Besides.. Cheryl chews gum and that’s very dangerous.” She smiles at him and continues writing.   
His jaw drops at her ability to read his thoughts and he shakes his head turning back to his work.  
Love   
L . O . V . E


	2. First grade

He was tucked underneath the tiny school desk, his hands clutched over his ears as the thunder roared outside the classroom window, everyone was in the cafeteria eating lunch but he was stuck in place, shivering in fear as the rain pounded the glass window panes.  
Jughead Jones hated thunderstorms, they scared him, he swore he could feel them in his bones and the angry lightning shook him to the core. He was in first grade now and while he knew he should be a big boy, he shouldn’t be afraid of a little rain but still, a particularly loud clap of thunder brought a whimper from his lips as he pushed further against the wall. The dark haired boy squeezed his eyes tight and clutched his beanie between his fingers, willing himself not to cry.   
Just as the tears were about to spill from his eyes he felt shifting and heard the swish of a familiar blonde ponytail. His eyes shot open and he came face to face with his best friend.  
“Hi juggie.” She whispered softly, juggling two lunch bags as she squeezed beside him underneath the desk. “You forgot your lunch in your cubby! I brought it. This is pretty cool! It’s like.. like a lunchtime fort.” Her eyes were sparkling with understanding as she popped a grape in her mouth.   
Years from now Jughead would remember this moment, he would remember the beautiful green eyed seven year old who was wise beyond her years, comforting and never asking questions, sharing her lunch and tucking her tiny feet under his own gangly legs.   
Today Betty had on a soft white sweater and blue jeans, around her wrist was the piece of light blue ribbon Jughead had found when they were playing in the park, he had tied it around her wrist just like he did his shoelaces. She said it was the prettiest thing she had ever seen and hadn’t taken it off since. The swell of pride Jughead felt every time he saw her fingers play with the satin fabric was constant and it made him feel… funny.  
“So mom says we can plant flowers this week, she said you can come and pick out the flowers at the shop with me! Polly’s too old for flowers I guess, but it doesn’t matter because I want to plant them with you anyway, here you can have my chips, I have cookies too but they’re not too great.” She rambled over the rain, Jugheads shoulders relaxing at her warm presence, the storm was just white noise behind them as he listened intently.   
“Should we ask Archie?” Jughead mumbled over a mouthful of sand which.  
Betty looked up with confused eyes “Why would we do that?”   
Jughead shrugged his shoulders“He’s kind of our friend too.”  
Betty seemed to contemplate this fact, her eyebrows scrunching “I guess so, I mean he’s my neighbor but he’s always kicking his kickball against the house.”  
Jughead rubbed his neck sheepishly “I kind of like him.”   
Betty stared deep into his eyes, after a few moments she nodded firmly “Well okay, if he’s your friend he’s my friend. But I still get to be the best friend.” She warned   
Jughead laughed stealing the rest of her cookies “Always. You’ll always be my best friend Betts.”   
Betty grinned and smooshed her cheek against his “You’ll always be my best friend too Juggie.”   
It got quiet after that, Betty was focused on cleaning up after Jughead and herself and Jughead was focused on watching her.   
A room shaking clap of thunder sent Jughead flying back and into the wall, Betty’s eyes widened in alarm, placing a tiny palm on the terrified little boys face.  
And then she began humming, an unfamiliar nursery rhyme that flew from her lips as she squeezed closer to Jughead, her eyes shut as she clutched his hand in hers. Her humming covered up the thunder and with his eyes shut he couldn’t see the lightening.   
They stayed like that for what felt like ages, well atleast until the lunch bell rang through the halls signaling the end of their tiny bubble of safety.  
When their classmates started filing in they slowly made their way back to their desks, just as Betty was about to walk away Jughead wrapped his fingers around the ribbon on her wrist causing her to turn around   
“Yeah juggie?” She questioned.  
He smiled his very best smile and pulled his hand away   
“Thanks Betts.”   
She grinned back   
“Anytime juggie.”


	3. Second Grade

Second grade officially sucked.   
Well atleast to eight year old Jughead Jones, the wavy haired boy stood stiff as a board as he and his easily agitated Gym teacher engaged in a fairly intense stare down.  
“Just get on the rope! There’s nothing to be scared of, it’s just one swing and you’re done.” The stocky older man huffed out, waving his arms exaggeratedly.   
“I’m not scared of the rope. I just don’t want to swing.” Jughead explained calmly, his tiny shoulders shrugging lazily.   
Coach Claytons face had turned an unnatural shade of red  
“You need to do this to pass this class!” He shouted desperately.   
“Well then I guess I’m not passing this class.” Jughead responded, a faux innocent smile gracing his lips.  
The gym teacher turned to the rest of the class“Everyone else is going to do the rope, you’re going to be the only one who doesn’t participate.” He warned.  
Just as Jughead opened his mouth to respond, the sound of sneakers squeaking on rubber, the familiar voice rang out from the crowd of students.  
“Excuse me, excuse me.”   
Betty Cooper pushed her way through and moved to stand before Coach Clayton and Jughead.  
“Actually, I won’t be participating in Rope swinging either.” She crossed her tiny arms and moved to stand beside Jughead, her shoulder touching his as he stared down at her. He should have known, if there was fight to be had with Jughead Jones the beautiful blonde was always right by his side.   
The older man stuttered at the scene in front of him, Betty Cooper never talked back, she was one of the best students he had ever had, her natural athleticism was something to be rivaled, her future was very bright. So why was she standing beside the young man who skipped his class constantly.   
“Elizabeth, please go stand back in line.” He sighed   
Something sparked in the little blondes eyes and she looked up at Jughead who nodded slightly.   
Betty plopped down on the gym floor, smack dab in the middle of the court.  
“Well it looks like no one can swing now, well unless you would like to risk my safety.” She crossed her knees and stared up with bright green eyes, defiance shining through.  
In an instant Jughead had thrown himself on the ground, a goofy smile on his lips as he placed his hands behind his head and scooted next to Betty.   
The act of defiance caused an uprising, soon enough all of the students in his class were laying on the floor, laughing and shoving as they too ignored their coach.   
“Well fine!” He shouted “you don’t want to swing, be my guest! You’re all getting zeros for today.” With that he stormed back into his offices leaving the kids to free will.  
Betty giggled standing up and brushing off her shorts, extending her hand and helping her best friend up from the ground   
“I can’t believe that actually worked!” She was beaming, rebellion looked good on the eight year olds cheeks.   
Jughead nodded happily, grabbing her hand and tugging her over to the bleachers.  
“I got a new book from the library, want me to read you some?” He had stopped saying Thankyou years ago ,now choosing to show her different ways he appreciated her.   
“I would like nothing more Jughead Jones.”   
With a giggle she sat beside him on the bleachers and listened to the moody young man recite Doctor Suess.


	4. Third grade

He figured a lot of things out in third grade.

He learned how to divide, he learned how to spell " coincidence", he learned he was absolutely horrible at science and he also learned that his best friend was most definitely the prettiest girl in all of Riverdale. 

Betty Cooper was his best friend, had been all his life and would be until the day they died. Atleast that's what she said every night as they ate popcorn in his treehouse and shared a blanket while he read her comic books out loud. 

"Bestest friends for better or for worse right Juggie?" 

She would look up at him with sparkley green eyes and her lips would smell like strawberries, the butter from the popcorn leaving them shiny.   
How could he ever say no to her? 

"You bet. For better or for worse." He would repeat. 

But something changed in the third grade. She was no longer the awkwardly chubby little girl with long blonde pigtails and tiny white flats. She was growing up right before his eyes. 

It all started over the summer. Betty had taken up running. Polly was on the cross country team and Betty thought it was so cool that you could win metals just for running. She slowly shed the baby fat and at nine years old her long blonde hair had smoothed out leaving perfect blonde waves, she traded in her flats for a pair of trendy running sneakers. By the time school started Betty was a whole different person. 

And people noticed. 

People like Archie Andrews and Reggie Mantle. 

"She's real pretty, I'm for sure gonna ask her to sit next to me at lunch." Reggie bragged that day in homeroom, Archie had shaken his head

"No way! She's my friend! If anyone has a chance it's me!" The red headed 8 year old puffed out his chest and headed towards Bettys cubby, Reggie shoved him as they pushed and jabbed each other.

Jughead sighed deeply, a trait his mother begged him to drop

"You are far too young to sigh like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders young man." 

Jughead reached up and handed Betty the geography book she was stretching for, she was tiny yet she was still determined to keep her books on the highest shelf. 

Betty beamed at the beanie wearing boy and dropped a kiss to his cheek, sticking her tongue out when he blushed and pretended to wipe off her kiss. 

Reggie finally flung himself forward, panting as Archie clawed at his legs. 

"Betty! What do you say to sitting with Mantle the Magnificent at Lunch today?" He grinned, looking as cocky as an eight year old could look. 

Archie leaned forward   
"Tell him you can't betty! Tell him you're sitting with me!" 

The beautiful blonde in the white button down looked at both of the fighting boys with her most confused look.

"I'm not sitting with either of you. I'm sitting with Jughead.... like I do every day." She smiled politely before heading off to her desk, leaving the two boys staring after her with dropped jaws. Jughead grinned and grabbed his own text book as he sauntered away a permanent smirk on his face. 

While Reggie and Archie walked away rejected and embarrassed, Jughead dropped down in his seat next to Betty and wrote out a note on the side of his composition book. 

"I like your barrette today." It said in his normal scribble. 

He glanced over at her for a second and smiled as the bright pink blush spread rapidly across her cheeks, an adoring smile on her lips as she mouthed Thankyou. 

Betty Cooper was definitely the prettiest girl in Riverdale.


	5. Fourth grade

He loved his sister and he loved his mom and now they were gone. Disappeared, and they had left him. They didn't care about him, nobody loved him and he was all alone, his dad was too busy drinking that disgusting smelling liquid and spending all of his time with the very same people who had run his mom out of the house, The Serpents, what a stupid name. 

That's what brought him here, buried deep in the corner of a booth in the way back of Pops, all alone and nursing a chocolate milkshake in his shaky hands. He wasn't supposed to cry, his dad told him not to cry, so he didn't, He squeezed his eyes extra tight and willed himself not to let the bitter tears fall from his eyes. 

Suddenly he felt two familiar, skinny arms wrap tight around his body and his nose was invaded by his favorite scent, Strawberry lipgloss and a hint of motor oil. He didn't hesitate, falling directly into his best friends body as her silky blonde hair tickled his nose, tears spilling onto her light blue blouse. 

"I went to the trailer, I spoke to your dad, I won't say I'm sorry because anyone who could just leave you isn't worth your time or my apologies. You're stronger than this, you're going to make it through this and I'm gonna be right by your side through it all." She ran a soothing hand through his long waves, the eloquent ten year old promised.

Jughead squeezed her by the waist, pulling her tighter into his body. He wanted to believe her, she had never lied to him before and she was always right, but still... how could anyone love him, not even his own mother wanted him. 

He choked on a sob and Betty pulled back, gripping his face with her palms 

"I love you Juggie and I am never going to leave you. I pinky promise." The tiny blonde held up her hand wiggling her pinky with the most determined face he had ever seen.

The second he linked pinkies with her he felt the slight gust of relief, she loved him, he believed her and nestled in the tiny plastic booth at Pops he felt like maybe everything would be okay, is she stayed by his side they could get through anything. 

"Hey Pops! Can we have an order of fries over here!" The high pitched voice of his best friend called over the rustle of the diner. 

Yeah.. he would be just fine.


	6. Fifth grade

It wasn’t like she was sick, her mother said that it wasn’t that kind of doctor, it was a special doctor, one for special little girls like Betty, they would fix her, make her better. She had been excited, the way her mother had explained it, they were going to make her smarter, she would be the smartest girl in her class, the best girl in the fifth grade. 

But she already was, she was smart and she never got below a B, that wasn’t the Cooper way. The teachers loved her, she was the fastest girl in gym class and everyone wanted to be best friends with her, she was already the best but.... but that wasn’t good enough, not for her mom and not for her dad. 

So she she went, three times a month to the tiny white room that smelt like hospital cleaner and she took the pills they gave her even though they were hard to swallow and Made her head all swimmy. Because she was Betty Cooper and she was supposed to do what people told her too no matter how it made her feel. 

The nurse gave her her pills everyday right before lunch in a tiny white cup with a juice box and a package of graham crackers, she was usually alone, nobody there to see her, to judge her. Today however was different, she walked into the nurses office , her long blonde hair pulled into a braid and the collar of her rain jacket turned up, they had gone outside last period to collect leaf samples when it had started pouring, her smile was wide until she spotted the familiar crown shaped beanie lounging in the pull out bed in the corner of the room. 

“Betts” he grinned, hopping up and patting the space next to him. “What are you doing here? You sick?” There was clear cut concern shining through Jugheads shiny blue eyes. 

“No.” She sighed, adjusting her best friends suspender that had slipped down his shoulder “what about you? Another stomach ache?” 

Jughead shrugged   
“You know I get sick.” 

Betty nodded slowfully, a well learned maturity that both of the ten year olds acquired through years of growing up together. Betty knew exactly why Jugheads stomach hurt, he was hungry, he was always hungry. Fp wasn’t around to make breakfast and sometimes the older man forgot to go shopping for weeks. Betty dug her tiny hands through her sky blue backpack pulling out the extra lunch bag she had packed.

“Same as everyday” she smiled, dimples poking through as Jughead dug into the pack of Oreos ravenously. He bent over tweaking her nose as she scrunched it letting out a giggle. 

“So really,” Jughead mumbled over a fill mouth “why are you here?” 

Betty looked away, the nurse walked in at that moment, a warm smile on her lips as she saw the two kids squeezed together on the little bed. Betty and Jugheads friendship was something almost all of the teachers adored, too vastly different students coming together and caring about each other so much it warmed even the coldest of hearts. 

“Bottoms up Betty.” The nurse handed her the tiny cup of pills and water bottle. 

Betty smiled nervously her palms twitching as she saw Jughead staring at her curiously. She took the pills and accepted the graham crackers with a hushed “Thankyou Mrs. Coda.” As soon as the nurse left the room Jughead turned to Betty. 

“You are sick. Why didn’t you tell me? I didn’t even know you were sick!” He exclaimed, hurt flashing across his childishly handsome features

Betty shook her head   
“I’m not sick Juggie.” 

“We don’t lie Betts. You only take medicine when you’re sick.” He huffed, turning away from her.

“It’s too focus, it’s to help me get smarter. It’s ADHD medicine.” 

Jugheads eyes shot to her   
“Why do you need medicine for that? You’re the smartest person I know and the most focused. It’s your mom isn’t it? She’s making you take the pills? Do you know how bad it is to take these pills? My dad, he couldn’t stop taking them, that’s why my mom left, you’re gonna get.... addicted.” Jughead exclaimed, arms flailing. 

Betty smiled softly, her lips resting on his cheek as she felt the heat of his blush under her kiss. 

“I’m gonna be Okay Juggie. I’ve got you to keep me on the right path don’t i?” She whispered, a question in her eyes. 

Jughead popped another Oreo in his mouth and dropped his arm around Betty’s shoulder 

“You’ve always got me Betts. Hey, are you gonna wat all those graham crackers?” 

Betty grinned, nerves and pills long forgotten 

“No Jughead. No I’m not.”


	7. Sixth grade

there wasn’t a whole lot in this world that was scarier than middle school. Brand new classes, lockers with heavy metal combination locks, schedules printed out and stuffed into thick blue folders, and eighth grade girls with their gym shorts rolled up to be shorter and their hair with hot pink streaks. 

All in all, Sixth grade was shaping up to be absolutely terrifying.

“We have the same schedule.” 

Betty flinched, Jugheads warm breath breezing through her loose honey blonde curls as his long fingers flipped through the perfectly organized agenda her father had gifted her just two nights ago, brightly colored stickies adorning the pages.

“Thank goodness.” She mumbled, her head leaning into Jugheads flannel clad chest as he tugged on her hoop earring and slid into the desk beside her. 

“It’s gonna be a long couple of years if I have to keep up with your grades to stay in the same classes as you.” He smirked, kicking his hand me down brown back back under his desk. “I mean fifth grade was easy, do a couple of assignments, hide behind your books, easy. Now I actually have to move between classes, and Archie hasn’t stopped bugging me about joining the JV football team, like that’s something I’m even remotely interested in.” The dark haired boy rolled his eyes. 

Betty giggled, the thought of Jughead Jones wrapped up in a blue and gold jersey Holding a football was enough to nearly send her over the edge. 

“Well I was looking at the extracurriculars in the handbook we got in our summer packets and they have a literary magazine! You can actually write your own stories and they get published twice a month. You can even write poems.” 

Jughead was an incredibly talented writer, Betty had a book in the bottom drawer of her nightstand filled with losseleaf papers signed by Jughead Jones. He wrote her stories about princesses and monsters, aliens and mysteries, each individual story featuring a brave hero named Elizabeth. 

She could tell he was interested but hesitant, his pen tapping on his desk and his eyes shifting to the notebook in front of him  
“You know I don’t share my stories with anyone but you, I don’t really want anyone to see my name attached.” He shrugged, his eyes sad. 

Jughead Jones was insecure, a trait he and Betty shared tenfold, he never thought he was good enough and Betty had always known she wasn’t good enough. 

“You can submit them anonymously, only me and Mrs. Twist would know they were from you! My mom says people submit stories to the Register anonymously all the time, obviously I would have to proofread them, you use too many commas but I think we could be a really great team!” She reaches across his desk pressing her palm into his. “Please Juggie?” Big green pup dog eyes staring directly into his. 

He was a goner and she knew it. 

“Alright Betts, I’ll give it a try.” 

She practically squealed, her smile lighting up the room. Unfortunately however it fell in an instant, her eyes going comically wife and her fingers reaching towards the ends of her hair before pulling away and staring down st the sticky pink substance coating her fingers. 

“Wh..What?” 

“Oops my bad, it slipped.” 

Jughead turned around quickly, his fists clenching on instinct when he saw Cheryl Blossom in the seat behind Betty, her eyes locked on Her beautiful blonde curls.

Betty gasped, gum buried deep in the ends of her hair, tears welling at the corner of her eyes as she tried desperately to remove the gum before she quickly turned to Jughead and whispered, voice shaky 

“I’m going to .... I’m going to go see if the nurse can get this out.., I... excuse me.” She practically ran from the classroom, Cheryl chuckling at the scene as her two minions high fived her, she turned to Jughead.

“Tell your girlfriend to relax, it’s gum, her hair was a rats nest anyway. I was just helping.” She crossed her bright red fingernails on her desk and beamed at Jughead. 

There was still no teacher in the classroom so Jughead did the only mature thing he could think of. 

He lifted the bubblegum pink smoothie from Cheryl’s desk, the coffee shop logo staring him down as he turned towards her and dumped the entire thing on her head, the high pitched squeal she emitted was so satisfying he couldn’t help but smile.

“Oops, don’t worry Cheryl it’s just hair.” 

He walked out of the classroom to go find his best friend, a slew of wildly mature cuss words following him out the door. 

Jughead got his very first detention that day. It didn’t matter though, Betty sat right by his side, her newly trimmed hair pulled back in a skin tight ponytail, Jugheads beanie laying crooked on her head. 

“It’s just hair.” He shrugged with a smile.


End file.
